


My Little Cupcake

by SailorMoonNerd



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorMoonNerd/pseuds/SailorMoonNerd
Summary: I apologize for my bad writing during some of these chapters. I'm moving a lot of my fiction from DA to here, including my older fic. this was started a little over a year ago. My writing style has improved a lot, I swear.
Relationships: 2P Hetalia Ensemble/Reader, 2p!England/Reader, Oliver/reader (hetalia)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for my bad writing during some of these chapters. I'm moving a lot of my fiction from DA to here, including my older fic. this was started a little over a year ago. My writing style has improved a lot, I swear.

Sighing you checked your watch, once again. 30 minutes, then you can head back, clean up and get the hell out of there. Not that you didn’t love your job, it was a wonderful job, but today had been, overall, shit. First, you had woken up late, almost missing your bus. Then you realized your favorite work shirt had ripped, causing you to dig through your laundry and find a different one. Next, you realized you had forgotten your favorite necklace, which has a small vial of essential oils at home. Then when you finally got into work, you were informed you were baking cupcakes! Now, you didn’t mind baking, actually, the oven helps keep you warm, especially on a cold day like today, but cupcakes? Really? You could only make so many at a time and had to go back to the kitchen every single time. You spent more time in the back, than you did out on the floor, serving customers. It was irksome.  
  
“Hello! Would you like to try a freshly baked cupcake?” you asked a group of four, in your best customer service voice.  
  
Well, this was an odd-looking bunch.  
  
The first one was a tall man, with short, messy, burgundy hair. He wore a white tank top, under a dark and worn bomber jacket, with a pair of ripped jeans. He also was carrying a dark brown baseball bat?  
  
The second had dirty blonde hair, tied back into a loose ponytail at the base of his neck. He wore a flannel shirt, partially opened, revealing his well-chiseled chest. It was hard not to stare. His jeans weren’t torn, but you could tell they were almost worn through, not to mention caked in mud. Why was he carrying a hockey stick?  
  
The third also had dirty blonde hair, but it was short and shaggy, it looked very unkempt, almost like it hadn’t been brushed in days. He was wearing a wrinkly purple dress shirt, with a brown jacket over top. Was that a cigarette in his mouth!? Oh, it wasn’t lit. That was a good thing, you guessed.  
  
All three of them struck you as odd, yes. But the oddest had to have been the final, and smallest of the men. He had bright pink hair, styled messily, but still looking nice. He wore a pink dress shirt, under a purple vest, with a cute little bowtie. All of which were pastels. He was practically bouncing at the mention of a cupcake.  
  
“Oh! Cupcakes! Where’s the icing?” he asked, staring at the bare cupcakes on your sampling tray, causing you to shrug.  
  
“My apologies. My company just has me selling the cake mix and soda I used to make it.” he stared at you, appalled.  
  
“Soda!?”  
  
“Chocolate cake mix and root beer!” you said, grinning widely. Causing the one with the baseball bat to perk up a little.  
  
“No animal product?” he asked, eying you.  
  
“I’m honestly not too sure about that, sir.” you earned a snicker from the hockey player on his side. “All I know is I didn’t add any egg or dairy product.” He hummed thoughtfully before taking one and trying it, causing the pastel man to pout.  
  
“You never try my cupcakes!” he huffed, earning an eye roll from the burgundy hair male. Suppressing a sigh you looked to the one who snickered.  
  
“Would you like to try one, too, sir?” you asked, earning a shrug from the man.  
  
“Why the hell not?” he grumbled before taking one and popping it into his mouth.  
  
“Language! There’s a lady here!” You looked around. To the left. To the right. Behind you.  
  
“Where?” you asked, making the two younger men burst into a fit of laughter. You grinned widely at the mortified look the pink-haired man gave you.  
  
“Oh, poppet, you! And what a beautiful little lady you are.” he complimented you. Yeah, that… that was creepy… that look he was giving you, did his eyes change. Whatever it was, it caused the hair on the back of your neck to stand on end.  
  
“Why thank you, sir,” you smiled awkwardly before checking your watch again. You could leave. “Oh, but look at the time! I’ve gotta head off and head home,” you said, before hurriedly pushing your cart to the back. The whole walk, you felt eyes on your back.  
  


Twenty minutes later you had your jacket on, bag ready, and were waiting for the bus to come by. You didn’t mind riding the bus, actually, you enjoyed it. It could be relaxing, you had time to reflect on the day, and could get in some reading or handheld gaming in. Your only complaint was how long it took to come and get you.  
  
You checked the bus tracker, ten minutes until it came. Not too bad.  
  
You sighed before jumping at the sound of a horn, snapping your attention from your phone.  
  
“Poppet!” you heard a not so familiar voice yell, as a van pulled up in front of you. You stared at him in confusion, before remembering him from earlier. “What’re you doing out here? It’s dangerous!”  
  
“Oh, I’m just waiting for the bus,” you said, waving off his comment with a smile. “It’s no big deal! It’ll be here shortly.” Lie, but you really got a strange vibe from him.  
  
“Oh, a cute thing like you shouldn’t be riding the bus! It’s dangerous! You could get hurt, or taken!” you closed your eyes and sighed, trying to hold back an eye roll.  
  
“I know, Sir-”  
  
“Oliver. Call me Oliver. And Your name’s (y/n)?” You almost asked how he knew your name, but then remembered. You had a name tag on your uniform.  
  
“Well, yes. Is there something I can help you with?” you didn’t have to be polite, but it did take a little while to get out of your customer service mode.  
  
“Oh! I just wanted to see what you were doing, but now… Would you like a ride home, poppet?” you scowled, there his eyes went again, whatever that trick was, it scared you. You shook your head.  
  
“No, thank you.” you turned him down. “I enjoy the bus ride home, it’s relaxing.” he quirked an eyebrow.  
  
“But it’s--”  
  
“--Dangerous? You’re not the first one to tell me this, you know?” you said, narrowing your eyes and turning your head, giving him an almost chilling look out of the corner of your eyes. Too bad, he found you way too cute to be intimidating. “Between my friends, my coworkers, and strangers like yourself. No one understands I don’t have much of a sense of danger. More like, I don’t care about the danger.” You sighed, rubbing your neck. “I know the dangers that follow riding the bus,” and walking 10 minutes home “But it’s fine to me,” you grumbled, looking at the bus tracker.  
  
“Poppet, I insist--”  
  
“Like my friends haven’t insisted?” you shot back at him. “Oliver, was it? Listen, it’s not that I don’t appreciate your offer or your worry,” You said, realizing you had been a little rude. “But I’d rather not get into a car with a total stranger, let alone let him know where I live. You could be a psycho for all I know.” You weren’t wrong, he figured, but you didn’t need to know that. He sighed.  
  
“Alright, love.” you twitched a little. “But at least take my number, in case you need it?”  
  
“No.” you shot him down, as you looked over, to see the lights from the bus approaching. “My ride’s coming.” You adjusted your bags, making sure you had your money out, as the bus rolled up opening its doors. “It was nice meeting you, sir,” you said, before disappearing onto the bus and out of his sight.  
  
Oliver had anticipated this, of course. Most people fall for his hypnotic eyes quickly, others it took time. You’d listen to him eventually, he knew that, but for now? For now, he’d wait. He'd wait, and watch for his opening.  
  
You said a quiet hello to the driver as you paid and went to sit in your usual seat, the back window. It gave you the best view of the bus and who was getting on and off. The downfalls were, it trapped you if something happens, and everyone else on the bus can tell when you get off and on. You didn’t care. It also gave you a scapegoat to not talk to anyone. A bag beside you, and your headphones in, you were golden.  
  
The bus ride home wasn’t very long, nor was it too bad. It involved blaring music in your ears, and ignoring everyone, as you did your paperwork on your phone. After the bus got to the terminal you got off, there was no way you were waiting another twenty minutes for it to start moving again, when it only took you five minutes to walk home.  
  
Saying goodbye to the driver you hopped off, and started the trek home. It was a nice night out, not to hot, with a slightly chilly breeze ruffling your (h/l) (h/c). You passed by a few stores, some of which were starting to close, others were going to be open until the late hours into the night. Like the beer distributor that was a block from your house. Pausing for a moment on the sidewalk you weighed your options. It had been a long day. You deserved a few drinks, right? Smiling to yourself you walked in and bought a case of (favorite beer/wine cooler). This should last you a few months, so it was worth the investment. Cheaper and safer than going out to a bar, right? You bought the alcohol and headed back out. Totally oblivious to the poorly groomed Frenchman waiting outside to follow you.  
  
That night went smoothly for you, you stayed up late drinking and watching (a favored anime). The only problem you had, was you constantly felt like someone was watching you. No matter how tightly you drew the curtains, you could have sworn you felt eyes following your every movement. From as you watched your laptop, to making dinner. From drinking to taking your nightly shower and bath. That gaze you were feeling followed you the whole time, and it was unnerving.  
  
Eventually, bedtime came, and you took your medicine. Whatever you were feeling would go away eventually, right?  
  
  
The next day you woke up to a chill in your room at 8 in the morning. Did you turn the heat down before bed? Groaning you sat up and stretched, looking around you found the source of the cold. Did you open the window last night? It was a possibility, for sure. You really don’t like sleeping in the heat, but you hated the cold just as much.  
  
Humming you hauled yourself out of bed, and closed the window. Well, you went to close the window, before you noticed a small purple rose on your window seal.  
  
“What’s this?” you mumbled to yourself picking it up between your pointer and thumb. It was real, and it was perfect. Literally was perfect, the petals were perfect, despite how long it could have been on the seal. There were no thorns, hell the stem was completely smooth. The colour was a light purple, almost like a dust. It was beautiful.  
  
Letting out a huff you turned to your window and closed it, making sure it was locked. You weren’t sure what was going on, but it gave you a chill down your spine. Should you contact the police? No, you hadn’t been threatened, and from what you could see, nothing had been disturbed. You sighed, if anything this was just a hindrance since it woke you up earlier than you had originally planned, but you could deal with that.  
  
You got dressed into your lazy clothes and went downstairs to make breakfast, stopping in your tracks. On your one-person table sat three beautifully decorated cupcakes, a hot cup of coffee, with whipped cream, and a stack of pancakes, whipped cream and sliced strawberries adorn the top. In the middle of it all, sat a vase, filled to the brim with beautiful red and purple roses, arranged around six white roses. You stood, staring in horror. Someone had been in your house. Someone had been cooking in your house. Someone had made coffee in your house, and they must have just left, as indicated by the steam rising from the coffee and pancakes.  
  
‘Okay, breathe (y/n), breathe.’ you tried to steady your breathing. ‘First thing’s first. Clear this all out.’ with shaking hands you started putting everything in a garbage bag. Like hell, you’d be eating or drinking something from a stranger who broke into your house! The thought terrified you! After throwing the flowers away you stopped, you could feel that gaze on you, the one from the night before. It sent shivers down your spine and was almost enough to send you into a panic attack. You let out a shaky breath before throwing the cupcakes and pancakes away, setting the bag near the door. Next, you dumped the coffee from the cup and the coffee maker down the drain.  
  
After you made yourself your own breakfast you checked all the locks in your home, before grabbing your keys and heading out. You needed to get new locks, that’s all there was to it. Not just locks to replace the ones you have now but locks to add more protection. Maybe a taser and alarm system, too. Anything you could think of, you would get.  
  
You locked the door, threw the bag in the garbage, and headed to the bus stop. Just by the chill going down your spine, you could tell that gaze wouldn’t leave you. And you could tell that today? Today was going to be a long day.

  
  
  
The bus ride to Home Depot was uneventful. There were only a few people on the bus, one was reading the paper, two were listening to music, one person was sleeping, and the other three were on their phones, playing a sort of game, it looked like. No one talked to each other, so no one bothered you. You felt your shoulders relax when you felt like no one was watching you. Was the person gone? Hopefully.  
  
Once you got off the bus you took the five-minute walk up the small hill to get to the Home Depot. The familiar scent of wood and tools hitting your nose, causing you to sneeze. Okay, in and out, that’s what this had to be.  
  
Changing your music you grabbed a cart and started rolling through the isles. Grabbing a new doorknob and lock, a new bolt lock, plus one, and a chain lock. Next, you went down a few isles and grabbed nails, for your windows. No one was opening your windows again, not even yourself. About halfway through your shopping, you bumped into a familiar pink haired Brit.  
  
“Poppet! How’re you this morning?” he was way to uppity for so early in the day. You grunted. “That good, eh?” he chuckled, smiling at you as his eyes swirling. “Did you at least eat a good breakfast?” you cringed a little, thinking about the breakfast that was left for you.  
  
“Yeah. It was good,” you mumbled to yourself as you looked away, missing the intensity in his eyes increasing.  
  
“That’s good. Breakfast is important!” the intensity disappeared before you could even look at him. “Shopping for the house?”  
  
‘Noooo, I’m shopping for the office’ you thought, mentally snapping at the man. “Yeah.” you held up your bags. “It’s about time I change my locks.” It wasn’t a lie.  
  
“Oh? Do you need any help?” he asked, eyes shining.  
  
“No. thank you. I’ve done it before. And if I need help I can always call a friend.” his face fell.  
  
“Then at least let me buy you a coffee?” he purred. “You sound so tired.” You shook your head.  
  
“I have coffee at home, and I need to get this done,” you said, yawning. He was right about one thing, you felt dead to the world. Maybe that was why you were so snippy with the Brit. Other than a little flirting, he hadn’t done anything wrong, he couldn’t help if he had a slightly creepy vibe to him, right? You probably sounded like a bitch. “Maybe… maybe some other time, okay?” you did your best to smile at him, causing him to practically light up. “Maybe once everything calms down and I can relax,” you confirmed.  
  
“‘Calms down’? Is everything okay, cupcake?” you shook your head.  
  
“It will be eventually.” He was about to say something, but your phone’s alarm interrupted him. “I should get going. The bus will be here soon.” and with that, you left him before he could say anything.  
  
As he watched your retreating form he smiled to himself. It was working. Of course it was working, it always worked. Of course, he’d have to punish you for throwing away his carefully made and skillfully timed breakfast, but he’d think about that later. For now, he had to call that foul-mouthed American ‘brother’ of his.  
  
After a boring ride on the bus, you got home and set to work “fixing” your door and it’s new knob. This wasn’t how you expected to spend your day off, but it had to be done. For your mental health and physical safety.  
  
It took you until around two in the afternoon to replace everything and add the extra lock, including adding nails to your windows.  
  
Now? Now you were sweaty, and you didn’t like it. After getting a big glass of water, and locking the new locks, you dragged yourself up to your bathroom and took a shower, letting the grime and dirt be washed away by the hot water. It felt good against your back and in your hair. You didn’t leave the comfort of the shower until it got hard to breathe, due to the steam.  
  
As you got out and got dressed you thought about what to do. The day had felt long, but in actuality, it was still pretty early, and you really didn’t have any plans until later. You figured another anime marathon would work well enough for you! Walking back down to your living room you were roaring and ready to do absolutely nothing for the next few hours! That is until the glint of something shining from the dining room table caught your eye.  
  
Slowly, almost dramatically, as if you were in an episode of “The Office” you looked over, only to be met with a single purple rose, neatly placed in a small pink vase. You walked over, staring at the small item in horror. How? When? You had locked the door! And the windows were impossible to get through without breaking them! As you approached the rose, you found a little card. Biting your lip you grabbed it, admiring the spiral design that adorn the front. You were almost afraid to look. Heart pounding you turned the card over. There, in very neat, almost Shakespearean, handwriting, you read _“You can’t keep me away. I’m always watching.”_  
  
You felt your blood run cold. Did this mean he, or she, knew? Knew you threw away their “gifts”? Knew you changed your locks? Did they know how terrified you were? How your heart was racing? Panicking you backed away, staring at the rose as if it were a severed hand. You didn’t know what to do! Grabbing your phone you dialed your best friend’s number. She’d know what to do, right?  
  
“Yo, dudette!” Amelia yelled, picking up on the third ring. “What’s up? You’re not bailing on us **again** are you?” she asked?  
  
“No, no, listen ‘Melia.” you said, physically shaking. “I- uh- I need a favor. Can you come over?” you didn’t want to be alone. You couldn’t be alone.  
  
“Yo, (y/n), girl, you okay over there?” she asked, worried. It took a lot to make you panic, and it was obvious something was wrong.  
  
“No! I'm not okay!” you yelled. “I… I just need you here,” you whispered, looking around. “Please. I don’t know what to do, and i could really use you. Bring Alice, too, if you can.” The three of you had planned a girl’s night, with Elizabeta anyway, you were just kick-starting it.  
  
“Yeah! Sure, we’ll be right over! Just hold on, I’ll save you from whatever is freaking you out!” You sighed. Of course, she would. She _was_ the _"heroin”_ after all.  
  
“Thank you.” you sighed. Just knowing your friends were on the way slightly calmed your nerves. With a quick “see ya soon” you hung up and flopped onto the couch. They lived about five minutes away, so you shouldn’t get too comfortable, right?  
  
Right?  
  
  
  
Unbeknown to you, _someone_ had seen the whole exchange. Had seen you change your lock, had seen you nail your windows closed, he had even seen you shower. Well, he saw you head into the bathroom and come out. He wouldn’t watch you in what should be the most private room of your home.  
  
He had seen you find his present and had seen the impact it had on you. He had seen you shake in excitement. You even called your friend, you wanted to show it off, right? Right!  
  
After all, _purple roses represented Love at first sight._


	2. Chapter 2

It didn’t take long for your friends to arrive, maybe 20 minutes. Dragging Elizabeta, Maria, Felicia, Lovina, and Monika along with them. Amelia must have said something because Felicia had brought along plenty of snacks and wine with her. Maria and Monika had brought along some of their favorite beers, Alice brought along tea… and whiskey. And Amelia? Amelia brought along her favorite junk food, about twenty shopping bags worth of so.  
  
“‘Sup dudette!?” she said, yelled, as she came barreling past you once you opened your door, the other six following behind her, saying their greetings.  
  
“So, why did you have to call us so early? Our get together isn’t until later tonight.” Alice said, plopping down on your couch. You looked at all of your friends.  
  
“I… might be overreacting.” You said, walking over to your table. “But when I woke up this morning my window was opened but didn’t think much of it. Thing is… when I closed it there was a rose on my window seal.” You bit your cheek in thought. “Then when I came downstairs...” your breath quickened a little. “Someone had been in my house!” Monika looked at you, frowning. “They cooked in my kitchen! They had a whole breakfast ready for me!”  
  
“You didn’t--”  
  
“I threw it all out,” you answered Alice, who nodded. “I threw out the breakfast, and the flowers.” all seven of them looked at you in confusion. “There was also a vase of flowers. Red, purple, and a few white, I think.” you looked at them all before grabbing the single rose and note. “Afterwards I panicked and bought new locks and everything for the house. After I installed the locks I took a shower and these… these were on my table.” you handed the note to Amelia, letting her read it. “I really don’t know what to do.”  
  
Amelia’s expression darkened. You had had your fair share of stalkers before, sure, But none of them had had the chance to actually reach out to you. You didn’t even know about most of them, as her brother and herself would usually scare them away as quickly as they came. So then, who was this new one? And where the hell did he come from? “Girl, is that all?” she asked, smiling to hide her frustration. “Don't worry about it, Alfred and I can handle this!” She waved the note around, laughing.  
  
“And if that doesn't work, I'm sure Arthur and I can probably find a protection spell for you,” Alice said, thoughtfully.  
  
“No! Nope nope nope. No way in hell am I letting you use your dark magic on her or her house! Do you **want** a demon haunting her dreams!?” Amelia yelled, overdramatic as usual, causing you to laugh.  
  
“It's not _all_ dark, you bloody idiot!” And with that, the two were yelling.  
  
You turned to your other friends. Wait, where was Felicia? The clanking of pots and pans answered that question, Lovina must be with her. Monika, Maria, and Elizabeta sat, glaring at the flower in your hand, and note in Amelia’s.  
  
“How about… how about we start girl’s night right now? Movies, good food, and alcohol?” you looked between your friends. The thought of leaving your house undefended sending bad vibes through your body, ringing deep in your bones. Sure, you’d have to leave it tomorrow, but this way you were home, you had people with you, and there’d be no way someone could sneak past all of you, right?  
  
Once everyone calmed down they agreed. What could it harm, right? It would be a girls' night in!  
  
“Alright! (y/n), get zhe blankets! Maria, help her!” Monika barked orders at everyone.  
  
“I don’t think I have enough blankets and pillows for all of us.” you hummed.  
  
”If that’s the case, then Monika go to the store and buy zome more!” Maria yelled, at her sister.  
  
“Vhy me!?” Monika yelled back. You sighed, knowing it wouldn’t calm down until the blankets and food were actually out. If they didn't cut it out, you were gonna get a headache.  
  
“Gimme your keys,” you said, poking Monika’s shoulder. “You girls set up and I’ll head out. It shouldn’t take me very long.”  
  
“Do you want one of us to come with you, hun?” Alice interjected.  
  
“That would be amazing.” you smiled at her, grateful. The thought of walking around alone scared you. “We need to get a few beanbags, lots of blankets, pillows, and more snacks.” Alice nodded, as Monika handed you her keys. “We’ll go to the discount store because I’m poor as fuck. Monika, you’re in charge. Don’t let these dumbasses burn down my house, please?” you practically begged, causing her to laugh and nod, as you walked out the front door.  
  
Twenty minutes later you were rolling around the nearest discount store, blankets and pillows in tow, enough for twenty people. “After this, we should go to the grocery store. All of the snacks Amelia brought are fattening.” Alice grumbled. “Bloody git, always eating junk food, no wonder she’s so worried about her weight.” Aaaand she was off on a tangent. It was best to ignore her when she got like this, which is what you did as you pushed your cart down the aisle that had a few beanbags.  
  
“Oh, poppet!” your ears twitched. “Fancy seeing you here!” you looked over, seeing a pastel Britt.  
  
“Oh, it’s you again, pinky.” you hummed, checking out the closest beanbag. You could feel him cringe at the nickname. But what could you do? You absolutely forgot his name and couldn’t care less about remembering it.  
  
“Oh, don’t be like that, love!” he sang, leaving his cart of baking supplies behind. A chill ran up your spine when you felt him get close to you, causing you to cringe. “It looks like you’re stockpiling soft things” was he playing with your hair? “Planning a slumber party?”  
  
“How’d you know?” you asked, stepping away from him. Man, this guy gave you a bad vibe. Maybe you shouldn’t have agreed to go for coffee sometime? You’d have to figure a way out of that, somehow.  
  
“Lucky guess.” he chuckled at your reaction. It was so cute, the way you shied away from him. You grabbed a beanbag and threw it into your cart, turning your body away from him. You didn’t want to look at him, didn’t want to see the swirling pink and blue intermingling together. “Are you okay, love? You look pale.” did this guy not know when to go away? You turned to him.  
  
“I’m fine, just a lot going on right now,” you said, looking over his shoulder, just praying your friend would come and save you from this awkward exchange.  
  
“Wanna talk about it?” he asked, stepping closer to you, a little to close, okay way to close. You stepped back, a familiar feeling creeping up your spine.  
  
“No. No thank you. I should go find my friend.” you said, grabbing your cart.  
  
“Come now, poppet. You haven’t stopped to actually talk to me since we met.” he pouted, his eyes swirling. A fuzzy feeling crept into your head, you had to shake it off.  
  
“I know. I’ve been in a rush every time,” you said, trying to sidestep him. This caused his smile to fall, irritation radiating from his body.  
  
“Come on, love, I just want to be able to talk to you.” he reached for your arm. The moment his cold fingers grazed your arm you moved your arm away, stepping further back. The atmosphere in the store dropped. It was as if Death himself had stepped into the place. Your heart rate picked up, and you could feel sweat beading on your forehead, and on the back of your neck. You looked around. It was as if there was a bubble surrounding the two of you, where the tension was 100 times worse than it was outside the bubble.  
  
You looked back to the bright pink man. What was his name again? Orlando? No, that was an American actor. Oliver? Yeah, Oliver, like the orphan.  
  
Oliver didn’t look too happy with your refusal of him. His eyes had changed from their usual bright pink to a stormy looking blue, with only specks of pink being left. “Love, I don’t like when people push me away.” Especially when he’s taken a _particular_ liking to that person, and he had taken a _very particular liking to you._ He growled lightly, stepping towards you. Causing you to step back. He stepped, you stepped, he stepped, you stepped. This dragged on for what felt like years until you hit the back wall of the store, a shelf at your knees, mid-back, and lower neck. Oliver quickly trapped you by placing both hands on either side of you, using the shelf at your mid-back as a handhold. You couldn’t run away from him this time. Not until he got to know you more.  
  
Not like he didn’t know a lot about you already. Your shirt size, your pant size, your dress size, your bra and panty size, even your socks and shoes. He knew your birthdate, your blood type, every medicine you’ve ever taken, your social security number, your phone number, your past hobbies, your past jobs. He knew what you shower with, what you washed your hair with, he knew your razor, what shaving cream you used, even what perfumes you had. He knew which blankets you slept with, and which stuffed animals you favored. He even knew where you hid your personal sex toys, and could infer what you were sexually into just by looking at them. He needed to know all of this for what was to come, right? _It was only right for your future lover to be able to take care of you._  
  
Despite knowing all of that, he still wanted more. What were your hopes? What were your dreams? Favorite colours? Favorite cupcake flavours? He wanted to know what made you tick. And looking into those terrified (e/c) orbs of yours, just made his body ache for you even more.  
  
Your breath hitched as the man leaned forward, placing his nose right at the crook of your neck and taking a long whiff. This man had gone from kind of adorable to raving lunatic within the span of 24 hours, and you had only met him four times within that time frame. Gingerly you placed your hand on his chest, testing the waters. You could hear a growl forming at the base of his throat as you did so until he realized you weren’t going to do anything. At least, that’s what he thought “Oliver, please.” you asked quietly. Oh, how he loved the sound of his name rolling off your tongue. It was like sweet, sweet icing to him. He wanted to hear it more. He wanted to cultivate it and use it as the finest ingredient in a batch of his best cupcakes. Only the best for you, right? “Back away. I don’t… I don’t like people in my bubble.” he was snapped from his little fantasy. People? You saw him as just any other person? His growling returned, and the air around you grew heavier with tension. He sounded like a feral cat, hell, like any feral animal. “Get away from me!!” you finally yelled, hoping to whichever God was watching Alice would hear. Using all of your force you pushed the man away from you, causing him to stumble onto his well-dressed ass.  
  
_If only you could see the look he gave your retreating form. If only you could hear the curses he muttered under his breath. You would accept him. A lot sooner than you could ever imagine._  
  
After that scene you made, you ran into Alice, who was making her way quickly to the aisle you were just in.  
  
“(y/n) what happened!? One minute you were with me, next you were screaming bloody murder.” you looked at her and regaled her with what just transpired in the past few minutes. Had it really only been a few minutes? The time you spent with him felt like an eternity. She looked at you, then at a force you couldn’t see, and nodded. You could only guess it was her “flying mint bunny” or one of her “fairies” she always told you about. It wasn’t that you didn’t believe her, but… Now was not the time to reflect on your friend. “Let’s get out of here, love.” she looked at you, trying to smile. “Let’s get the snacks, and maybe some more alcohol.” God knew you would need it.  
  
An hour later you were back home, no less shaken up. The feeling of being watched had intensified. It was probably because all of your friends were watching you, making sure you were okay. As you and Elizabeta set up nests for yourself and your friends, you could hear Amelia argue with Monika and Maria over alcohol. Amelia wanted to mix drinks, but the other two argued that beer would suffice for the night. The Italian twins were still making pasta, the smell wafting through the house. Were you smelling brownies, too? You were smelling brownies.  
  
_Tonight was going to be the greatest night._  
  
  
And it really was. All of you sat around the TV watching movies most of the night, until Amelia, in a drunken stupor, decided to suggest Mario Kart. Which turned into a Mario Kart drinking game! Where each of you had your own alcoholic beverage. An argument ensued over what drink to use, but it ended in a mixed drink you had quickly found on the internet. The rule was, everyone’s cups had to be filled at the beginning of the game, but had to be empty by the time you crossed the finish line. The only rule to it was you had to put your controller down to drink, because drinking and driving is bad, kids! Needless to say, you were all very plastered by the time you decided to do some prank calling.  
  
“Aaaalllllffffffieeee” you whined to your phone. “Alfie! Get over here! I’m looooonely.” Fuck, you were plastered, and the person on the other line could totally tell, too. “I want my cuddle buddy!!”  
  
“Then you should call him, da?” came the voice of a very amused Russian man.  
  
“Oh, fuck, you’re not Alfie.”  
  
“No, I am not.” was he laughing at you? He was so laughing at you.  
  
“Iiiiivan, I’m looooooonely.” everyone in the room burst with laughter.  
  
“I can hear your friends, (y/n).” He really was laughing at you. “Go to bed! Or drink more Vodka. Either way, leave me out of this.” was his accent always this hot, or was it the alcohol? You couldn’t tell.  
  
The night continued much in this manner. No one came, despite your pleas. Well, except a certain German man who lectured all of you on why you shouldn’t drink more than your limit. He had stayed well into the night, watching over all eight of the drunken woman. How he managed to keep his shirt on, the world will never know.  
  
_There was one person not joining in on the laughter. The man on the other side. The one watching from screens. He watched as you called up your male friends, practically begging them to come over.  
  
Were you cheating on him? No, his precious cupcake wouldn’t do that. Even with what happened at the store, he knew you wouldn’t do that. It was those stupid friends of yours, wasn’t it? They wanted you to do those stupid pranks.  
  
What would have happened had you accepted his number? Would you have called him? He knew if you had, he would have rushed right over there and kicked all of those vile women out of your house. You didn’t need their horrible influence.  
  
He didn’t need those monsters corrupting his cupcake, his flower, his precious (y/n). And in just a few days, he wouldn’t have to worry about it._  
  


* * *

  
The next day you woke up to a slight pounding in your head. Good thing you had Ludwig around, to make sure all of you were well hydrated or this could have been so much worse than it was.  
  
Raising from your designated nest, you stretched, hearing multiple bones crack in a satisfying manner. Stepping over your friends you wondered what you could make everyone for breakfast. Eggs and bacon were always a safe bet! Your jovial mood was quickly squashed, and replaced with one of pure fear.  
  
A scream echoed through your home, waking everyone in it up.  
  
There on your dining room table, once again, were three beautifully made cupcakes, and a bouquet of roses. Multiple red, multiple purple, and five white roses sat arranged beautifully.  
  
You could feel your blood run cold. Ice ran through your veins, threatening to freeze you. You know you locked the door after Ludwig left. Right? And even so, someone entering the house should have woken at least one of you up!  
  
But no, no, whoever it was managed to get through your locks, past all of you, and leave their gifts for you.  
  
Your body, it felt numb. Your ears were ringing. You couldn’t hear or feel a thing. Your friends, what were they doing? Were they arguing? You were sure they were arguing, but you couldn’t hear their words. Amelia. What was Amelia doing? You think she was destroying the flowers, along with Monika. Fuck, you had work today, didn’t you? What about your house? You don’t want to leave it along. How would you be able to ride the bus? You didn’t want to be alone. You couldn’t be alone. What if something happened.  
  
Someone was shaking you. You looked at their hand, then at who it belonged to. Alice was trying to talk to you, but you couldn’t hear her. It was as if you had been thrown into a thick liquid. Like syrup. Everything was muffled. Where had the others gone? It was like they had disappeared. All that was left were you, Alice, Amelia, and Monika. Where had your friends gone? You couldn’t even guess. You saw Monika sigh and hold out your phone. Did she want you to unlock it? With shaky hands you reached out. It took a few tries, but you were able to unlock it. Almost instantly she was on the phone with someone. Damn you wish you could understand what they were saying. Noises were starting to come back. You could hear Alice trying to talk to you. It was more like a murmur, but it was her voice. Amelia was also on the phone. Who was she talking to?  
  
“(y/n) you are not going to vork today.” you looked at Monika. You could hear her.  
  
“But I have to. I couldn’t just make my boss rush to find a replacement,” you whispered. You had just woken up, but it felt like you had been awake for a week. You just wanted to lay down and sleep.  
  
“He’s already doing that,” she grumbled. “Who do you think I vas talking to?” oh, so she had called your boss. That’s why she wanted your phone unlocked. That makes sense.  
  
“And you’re stayin’ at my place tonight, girly!” Amelia said, docile. It was a nice change from her usual yelling, but it was strange.  
  
“Your place?” you looked at her. “I can’t. I can’t leave my house. What if they--”  
  
“I’ll be staying here in your place, (y/n).” Alice interjected. “You won’t be leaving it alone.” Would it really help, though? You figured it was worth a shot. You nodded.  
  
As you went to get up, you collapsed. Your legs felt like they were made of jelly. Well, this wouldn’t do for you. Monika moved, picking you up bridal style. You felt so helpless in a situation like this. You couldn’t even keep your own home safe from one single invader. You couldn’t even pack yourself a bag.  
  
You should have been excited. You had the day off again! You were going to Amelia’s! That means video games and movies, all day! You could make a nest there, and just curl up, like a little dragon protecting its hoard! You should have been excited. So, then, why weren’t you? Why did you feel hollow?  
  
Time felt like it flew. Everything was a blur of colours and noises. The girls had moved you into Monika’s car, then out of it, into a familiar living room. You felt your spine tingle, like little electric shocks running up it.  
  
It wasn’t like the tingle you had felt for over twenty-four hours. It was more hostile, more hungry. You felt like a sheep being watched by a hungry wolf. Like a gazelle under the predatory gaze of a lion. It made every last strand of hair on your body stand on alert.  
  
Alfred came dashing down the stairs, enveloping you in a big, strong hug. It was a protective one, you could feel it. In the iron bars of his hug, you could feel pure warmth. You felt his care for you, his protection over you. You felt like nothing could harm you, and you felt the tingling on your spine dissipate. It felt so nice. You closed your eyes, you felt like you could live in his arms for the rest of your life.  
  
If only that was the case.   
  
_If only you could see the fire brewing in the stranger’s eyes. If only you could know what he was thinking. Why were your friends taking you away from him? From his protective watch.  
  
No matter. They would be easy to deal with, in time. The thorns around his little cupcake would have to be dealt with.  
  
After all, what were thorns for, when the caretaker kept such a beautiful specimen encased in a glass prison?_


	3. chapter 3

That whole day went by as a blur.

A blur of video games, movies, and being held by your friends.

It was strange. You knew you had the occasional crazy person follow you, but for one to actually break into your house? Leaving you “presents”? No, that was new. Alfred and Amelia usually scared them off. Not like they’d ever tell you, but you weren’t totally oblivious. You wished you had never had to deal with this. You sighed and laid down, using Alfred’s lap as a pillow. You three were watching some lame horror movie from like 40 years ago, and fuck was it funny. The special effects from back then really were bad. You laughed at the fake blood as it spurted from the woman’s chest. This was nice. You felt loved and safe, so much so you could probably fall asleep. You closed your eyes. A few minutes wouldn’t hurt, right?

You awoke to a very loud, shrill scream. You sat up in the bed. How’d you get here? Wait, what happened? You were watching a movie with Amelia and Alfred. You must have fallen asleep. Alfred probably put you to bed.

Another scream, this one still shrill, but not as shrill as the one before, rang through the house. You quickly jumped out of the bed, falling flat on your face as you tangled your feet in the blanket. “Shit!” you whisper yelled, untangling yourself, and running to the sound of the scream. It was Alfred, well the second one was. His door was already open, but he wasn’t there. You looked towards Amelia’s when you heard sobbing, and frantic talking. You hurried in, stopping when you saw the mess before you.

Amelia was on her side on her bed. Holding a stump, where her arm should have been. Throwing on the light the scene was worse than what you originally thought. There was blood all over the room. Blood splatters, blood footprints, and a message in blood. Wait, a message in blood? You stared in horror, reading:

She is mine.

You looked back to your friend, who was totally bleeding out. “‘Melia!” you screamed, running over. She was so still, her breathing shallow. Her sobs quickly died down as she passed out from the lack of blood. “It’s okay, Amelia. I’m here.” you said hastily. You grabbed her blanket and started tying it a few inches above where he elbow should be. “You’re going to be okay. ALFRED.” you looked at him. “Calm your shit, go call 911!” you yelled. He stared at you blankly. “Alfred..” you took a breath. “If you don’t want Amelia to die I suggest you calm your shit, and grab your phone.” he nodded silently and ran out of the room. You looked back to Amelia and continued to tighten the tourniquet. There was so much blood. How was she not dead? That question didn’t matter, what matters now is stopping the bleeding. You couldn’t tell if your tourniquet was working.

Alfred came back in about a minute later and looked at you. “They’re on their way,” he said, sitting down beside Amelia. You nodded.

“Good. Can you watch her while I go change?” He nodded. “Thank you,” you said, getting up and walking out of the room.

Once in the guest room, you turned on the light and went to your suitcase, pausing. There on the bedside table sat a familiar-looking vase. A familiar scene was before your eyes. A few red and Purple roses encircled four white roses. You stared at it. There was no way the appearance of those flowers and Amelia’s missing arm were just coincidences. Taking a deep breath you changed into a pair of jeans, a T-shirt, and a hoodie. You’ll worry about the flowers later. For now, you could hear the sirens. Quickly you grabbed your wallet and made your way down the stairs, opening the front door for the paramedics. You showed them to the room Alfred and Amelia was in.

As they loaded her up in the stretcher the two of you insisted on coming with them. Neither of you would be able to drive in the state you were in.

They agreed.

You had never been in an ambulance before, until that night. The whole ride there you blocked out everything. The bumps, the noises, the talking. The only thing you didn’t block out was the way Alfred held your hand. He was worried. About his sister and about you. You leaned into his embrace, looking for some warmth and comfort. He was able to give you just that, even if it was for a little while.

Once you got to the hospital Amelia was rushed to the ICU. You and Alfred followed close behind. Once she was taken in, you two were not allowed in. Instead, you sat in the waiting room. Calling Alice.

“She’s not answering her phone,” you said, after the fifth failed call. That was unusual. Alice was the type of friend who answered right away if you called in the middle of the night. Even if she was asleep. Alfred looked at you. “I’m calling Monika,” you said, dialing her number. Two rings in, she answered. “Monie, things have escalated.” you filled her in on what had happened with Amelia. “And now Alice isn’t answering her phone. Do you think you could ride over and check in on her? I’m worried.” Fuck, you probably sounded like a robot. Your emotions were fried, mentally you felt numb.

“You zhink zhat all of zhis is related?” she asked.

“It’s the only thing I can think of...” you trailed off, looking towards the doors of the ICU. “One thing’s for sure: If Amelia got hurt because of me, I’ll never forgive myself.” It was true. You already felt horrible for dragging your friends into it. “The same thing with Alice,” you said, saying a silent prayer that she was safe.

“I am sure she is fine.” you could hear Monika leave her house. “I vill text or call jou vhen I have news,” she said, before hanging up. ‘Rude.’ you thought to yourself, lowering your phone. You wished you could believe she was alright. Standing up you looked at Alfred.

“I’m going to get a something from the cafeteria, do you want anything?” you offered.

“If they have any energy drinks?” he asked, looking up at you. “If not, some really strong coffee.” You nodded and walked off. What time was it, anyway? You checked your phone. 03:27. No wonder you felt like death.

You hated hospitals. Not just because they smelled too clean and of death, at the same time, but because they were like giant mazes. You quickly followed the signs you found, until you landed in the cafeteria. That actually didn’t take you very long. Looking around you spotted a few vending machines. You looked over the choices, then slid your card. Clicking a few buttons you selected a few energy drinks. After your card paid for the drinks you put the cans in your hoodie pockets and moved onto snacks. Nothing sounded appealing to you, but you got Alfred a roll of chocolate doughnuts, in case he got hungry. As you were heading out of the cafeteria you received a call.

“Monika?” you answered.

“Ja. (y/n) ve have a problem.” she said slowly, causing you to groan.

“What’s wrong? Do you need an ambulance?! Is Alice okay!?” you asked, trying to hide your panic.

“Nein! Nein. but zhe Polizisten ist on zheir vay.” she answered. “Alice isn’t here, but her phone is.” She trailed off. There was something she wasn’t telling you.

“What is it, Monika?” you asked, walking down a hall.

“I did find a finger. And (y/n)? There vas a vase.” You stopped. “Just like zhe von from zhis morning.” You paused, thinking back on the flowers you’ve been receiving, trying to remember each of the bouquets you had thrown away.

“Monika, how many white roses were in there?” you asked, you just now realized how the amount of white within the cluster of flowers had been going down.

“Drei. Zhere vas three. Vhy?” You stopped walking. Was he counting down to something? And if so, what was it?

“Nothing, nothing, just a hunch. Stay there and wait for the police. I need to get back to Alfred.”

“You left him!?” she yelled at you. “If jou’re right, and all zhis is related, why zhe hell vould jou leave him!?”

“I went on an energy and snack run. We’re tired, so I grabbed a few energy drinks.” you pressed the button for the elevator. “I’ll text you when I’m safe with him.” this time it was your turn to hang up on her! ‘Karma’s a bitch’ you thought, internally snickering. When in actuality you really couldn’t handle her nagging you right now.

Soon the elevator picked you up and went down a floor, opening. You were to busy looking at your phone to see who it was but felt your blood turn to ice when you heard his voice.

“I knew I’d find you here, love.” you could feel your breath hitch as he pressed the emergency brake. The light turned off and you were left in the dark with the man you now suspected to be the cause of all of this. “Look at me, pet~” he purred, standing right in front of you. You wanted to ignore him. You wanted to pretend he never showed up in your life. But the tone of his voice left no room for refusal. You looked up, seeing his piercing blue eyes. “I don’t like people who take my things from me, love.” his crazy smile sent shivers down your spine.

“Oliver, I’m not yours, and I’m not a ‘thing’,” you said, pressing your back against the mirrored wall.

“Oh, but you are mine. My love. My beautiful little pet. And those friends of yours will not get in the way of our love.” he growled, grabbing both of your arms, causing you to wince. His nails dug into your hoodie, causing pressure on your arm. You were gonna have a bruise there.

“Oliver, please, that hurts!” You whimpered, tears pricked your eyes. Oh, that noise. He needed to hear more. He needed to hear your voice.

“Probably not as much pain as your friends are in.” you froze. The air in the elevator going completely still.

“Oliver. Are you the one who hurt Amelia?” he laughed. Like it was all some big joke. To him it was, it was her punishment for taking you.

“Of course! That brat kidnapped you! She took you from me! Children who take other people’s things deserve to be punished.” his sickening laughed turned into a maniacal giggle, causing you to try to move away from him. He slammed his fist into the mirror, causing it to break, stabbing his hand, and you to freeze. You stood there, shaking like a leaf, tears cascading down your cheeks, as he used his hand to wipe one away, smearing a bit of blood on your cheek. “Be a good pet, and listen, okay?” it didn’t seem as if you had a choice. “You have two choices,” ‘oh, do I? Do I really?’ You thought to yourself. “You can stay with your friends,” he moved, nuzzling your cheek, licking away another tear, causing you to cringe and cry more. “For however long it takes me to get them out of the picture.” Your heart fell.

“Oliver what did you--” he cut you off with a finger to your lips.

“Or you can be a good pet, and come home, with me.” Go home with him?! Is he fucking insane? Yes. The answer is yes, you realized that as soon as you thought it.

“Oliver, what did you do to Alice?” you asked, afraid of the answer.

“Oh, right. I almost forgot about her.” he giggled again. “I’ll sweeten the deal. If you be good, I’ll return your friend!” at least she was still alive. But for how long, with this psychopath?

All you had to do was go with him, to save your friends? “Wh-What are you gonna do to me if I come with you?” you asked. Was he going to hurt you? Even if he didn’t say so, you suspected it.

“What do you mean, pet?” he asked, tilting his head. His eyes had calmed down, they only had a hint of the blue.

“What do you want from me?” you cried, “do you get a thrill out of scaring me? Out of hurting the people, I care about!?” you broke down, sliding down the mirror. Curling up, you hid your face in your hands.

“I only did it because they tried to take you away from me.” he kneeled down, gently caressing your knees. “We belong together. You are mine. And no one can change that~!” you looked at him, his blue eyes were back. “Not even you.” You cringed, shaking more. “Now, what is it, pet. Let your friends be tortured and be miserable. Or come with me and be happy.” he asked, standing up and offering his hand. You stared at him for a minute, mind racing. If you go with him, your friends would be safe, but you probably would never get to see them again. But if you disobeyed? You were too afraid of the possibilities to even think of it.

Closing your eyes you thought. Could you really trust him? He said you’d be ‘happy’ if you went with him, but you highly doubted it.

“Time’s running out, (y/n).” He sang. Causing you to open your eyes.

“You have to promise to leave them alone,” you whispered. His smile went from maniac, to one that was gentle. One that would have looked sweet, if it weren’t for his eyes.

“As long as you’re good.” That wasn’t really the answer you wanted from him, but with his mental state right now you guessed that was best you’d get. You could do this.

With a shaking hand you took his. In the blink of an eye he had you on your feet, lips smashing against yours. You winced from the impact, ‘eeping’ lightly. He wrapped his arms around your waist, lightly dragging his tongue along your lips. No way in hell were you going to open up to him. Hell no. You placed your hands on each of his shoulders, ready to push him away, but the feral growl coming from him stopped you. Whining you squeezed your eyes shut, praying for him to stop.

Squeezing your ass roughly he caused you to gasp in shock and pain. Taking that as his opportunity he slide his little wet muscle in, tasting your flavour. The kiss lasted much longer than you would want, as he explored every inch of your wet cavern, occasionally nudging your own tongue, trying to make the shy muscle move. Pulling away, he took a deep breath. His expression back to his usual, jovial smile.

“Let’s go home, my pet.” he pressed the emergency brake again, turning the elevator back on.

You two rode the elevator to your original destination, letting the elevator open and close. Happily, Oliver pressed the button for the lobby, keeping one arm around your waist in an iron grasp. You held your hands in front of your chest, trying to stop your shaking. Once the elevator opened he pulled you out, straight to a car parked right outside.

“After you, my lady” he smiled at you as he opened the back seat of the car. You looked behind you, contemplating your decision. Heart pounding you climbed into the back of the car, Oliver following right behind. You looked at him a little confused, before looking at the driver’s seat, a mop of burgundy hair sat in the front, smoking. “Allen! What have I told you about smoking!?”

“That it’s bad and I don’t give a fuck.” He said, flicking the cigarette out his window, looking at you through the rearview mirror. “Hey there, doll. Good to see you join to crew.” he snickered, before driving away from the hospital.

You tried to watch the hospital disappear, but Oliver made you face forward, holding you close. You took a few deep breaths, still very shaky and very afraid of the pink man holding you. He looked at you. “Are you cold, (y/n)?” he asked. You shook your head ‘no’, causing him to hum. “Allen, hand me my bag from the front seat.” Allen reached over and tossed a book bag back, almost hitting Oliver, who glared at him. He let go of you to look through his bag, a small smile plastered on his face. “I know I have something in here.” he was talking to himself. Brilliant. A minute later he pulled out a pill bottle, you stared at it in confusion. “Here you are, pet,” he said, taking a pill out. You shook your head.

“No, no thank you.” he sighed in exasperation. “I’m fine, really.” You looked at Allen out of the corner of your eyes, hoping he might help.

“Pet, this won’t hurt you. It’ll just make you sleepy.” He said as if coaxing a child to eat their veggies. You shook your head again. “It’s just a little Trazadone*, (y/n). Take it.” You shook your head yet again. You saw his eyes start to swirl, causing you to shake more. “Take. Your. Medicine. I even have water to make it easier.” he growled, putting the pill to your lips. You shot him one last pleading look before opening your lips, just enough for the pill to pass. He smiled and fed you the pill before pulling out the water bottle and handing it to you. You took it quickly and drank it, swallowing the pill. “Good girl.” he purred, pulling you into his lap. You cringed a little, closing your eyes.

You didn’t want to sleep. You didn’t know what would happen if you sleep, but the medicine made quick work of that.

You woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. You smiled, not registering where you were, or the situation you were in. You thought it was Amelia, making breakfast. Mmmmh, breakfast sounds good right now. Maybe some pancakes. You sat up, rubbing your eyes. Yeah, pancakes sounded good right now. You looked around, blood running cold.

This wasn’t Amelia’s guest room. It was to bright. Too many pastels, too much pink. Your heart raced, feeling like it was going to explode as the memories from last night came back to you.

Oliver. Oliver was the man following you, watching you. He hurt Amelia. He took-- Oh GODS Alice! You quickly threw the covers off of you, jumping out of bed. You felt cool air on your legs. Looking down you suppressed the urge to scream. This was not what you were wearing last night. You took a deep breath, you’ll take care of that later. For now…

You walked to the door, slowly opening it a little and peaking out. No one was around. Quietly you opened the door all the way and tiptoed down the stairs. You could hear a TV playing, loudly. Once at the bottom of the stairs you looked around, seeing a blond sitting on a couch, watching what looked like hockey. You bit your lip and looked towards the back of the house, where the smell was coming from.

“Oliver, your girl’s awake!” yelled a voice from the top of the stairs, causing you to jump out of your skin. You looked up at the man from last night, terrified. “Hey there, doll.” he snickered, running down the stairs, jumping down the last four. “Oliver’s in the kitchen.” he motioned towards the kitchen, where Oliver poked his bright pink head out of the kitchen.

“Poppet!” he squealed, running over and embracing you. “I’m glad you’re awake, I just finished making breakfast!” Your stomach rumbled.

“Breakfast sounds--”

“I wouldn’t, doll.” Oliver glared back at Allen. “Who knows what he put in that breakfast.” You looked at Oliver in confusion.

“Hush, you. I would never drug her!” Oliver said, appalled.

“You did last night.” You grumbled.

“That was for your own good.” he pouted. ‘Right. My own good.’ You thought.

“It’s not the drugs or poison she should worry about.” Allen shot back. You were about to ask what he meant, but the look of irritation he was giving Allen made you shut up.

“Let’s just eat,” you said, not wanting to be in the middle of an argument. Oliver perked up and grabbed your hand, dragging you into the kitchen, two plates sitting on the table.

“Sit, sit. Eat!” He was way too energetic for this early in the morning. You sat, looking at the food in front of you. You raised an eyebrow at the strange coloured pancakes.

“They’re red velvet pancakes! Since you didn’t seem to think the cupcakes I left you would make a good breakfast.” he pouted.

“Cupcakes aren’t a breakfast food.” you took a bite from the eggs. They tasted normal enough. You smiled lightly, taking a bite of the bacon. You stopped mid-chew. “What kind of bacon is this?” you looked at him. “It tastes different.”

“Just normal bacon.” he smiled, eating his own food. You raised an eyebrow. This didn’t taste like normal bacon. Honey bacon, maybe, with to much honey? Or maybe maple? or caramelized? You decided to put that to the side, and try the pancakes. Automatically regretting it.

“Oh, Gods!” you gagged. “Why does it taste like you put iron pills in here?” you coughed.

“Iron is good for you,” he stated matter-of-factly. You decided just to stick to the eggs, they didn’t taste weird.

A few minutes later you had finished your eggs, and Oliver had finished the rest of his food. “Why didn’t you finish, pet?” he asked, eyeing your unfinished plate.

“I’m full.” you lied. His eyes darkened.

“Don’t lie to me, (y/n.)” he eyed you.

“I… Didn’t like the taste,” you grumbled. He hummed.

“Maybe I added too much.” he mused to himself.

“I.. Don’t think I want to know,” you asked, before taking a deep breath. “Now what, Oliver?” you asked. “You wanted me here. Now I’m here.” he looked at you in confusion. “And where’s Alice? Did you send her home?” You couldn’t look at him.

“Here I thought you forgot about that bug.” he huffed. You looked at him.

“Oliver, we had a deal!”

“I said if you were good!”

“I was good! I came with you!”

“You didn’t want to take your medicine. And you didn’t finish your breakfast.” he shot back. You stared at him.

“I-I… I was afraid of what might happen if I took the medicine! And I was right, you changed my clothes!” He blushed slightly. “I came with you… You said you’d let her go!” he huffed in thought. If he took her back now, he wouldn’t have any leverage to make sure you stay with him. But if he kept her here you wouldn’t trust him and would be very angry with him. He sighed.

“Fine.” he grumbled. “I’ll take her home. On one condition.” you blinked a few times, watching him. 

“Condition?” you asked, staring at him skeptically.

“Yes, condition.” Like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Your heart was pounding.

“What condition, Oliver?” you asked. You were going to regret this. You could just tell you were going to regret this.

“Nothing too big, pet.” You could see his eyes begin to swirl. That wasn’t a good sign. “Swear yourself to me, pet.” You stared at him in horror as he grasped your face between his hands. “Swear you’ll be mine. Your mind, your body, everything. Swear yourself to me and only me. I have the perfect spell for it, perform the spell with me and truly become my precious little pet, and I’ll let your friend go.”


	4. chapter 4

You were sitting in a dark room, some weird symbols painted on the floor beneath you. Oliver had you change into a sky blue dress, and the room was cold. It felt like no one had been in this room for years. You could see Oliver mixing weird ingredients over at a side table, but the ingredients gave you the creeps, so you tried not to look at them. You could also hear him chanting something in Latin, under his breath.   
  
It was hard to believe you were going to go through with this. You didn’t want to go through with this, but Oliver made it known what would happen to your friend if you didn’t. You looked down your mind racing. You had asked many questions, but Oliver refused to answer any of them. You sat, imagining the worst, trying to control your breathing.  
  
“Look at me, pet.” you snapped your head up to look at him. “Don’t look so scared, (y/n).” he purred as he knelt beside you, causing you to cringe slightly. He gently petted your hair in an attempt to calm you. “The potion’s almost done, love. I just need..” he trailed off, before plucking a few strands of hair from your head. You yelped in pain, not expecting it. “And with this,” he put the hair in one of the mugs he had in his other hand, handing you the other mug. “We just drink!” You looked at him, then at the mug. “Just drink it, and I’ll let your little friend go.” God, you hated the chill in his voice.  
  
“You’ll leave my other friends alone, too, right?” you asked, peering into the dark liquid.  
  
“Yes, yes, of course. I won’t touch them ever again.” he eyed you. You ran your finger around the rim of the mug.  
  
You closed your eyes and downed the thick liquid. It felt like mud and tasted just as bad. It was as if you mixed flour and water, and just drank it. You made a face while Oliver bounced with glee. You coughed and gagged, trying not to throw it up.  
  
  
“Good girl~” Oliver downed his like it was his favorite tea. God that was gross. You looked at him, expecting to feel different, but nothing changed. You looked at your hands, nothing, you looked at your feet, nothing. Holy shit, you were confused. Oliver laughed and got up, offering his hand. “You won’t feel the effects just yet, pet.” You looked at him and took his hand.  
  
“Then when?” you asked. You weren’t sure what you’d feel, but you wanted to know as much as you could.  
  
“Soon,” he lead you out the room. “For now, we get to spend time together.” _‘joyful.’_ you were so excited as he led you down the stairs. “The only question is what to do~!” You looked at him.  
  
“Go for a walk?”  
  
“No, no.” he hummed. Too many folks were looking for you, he didn’t want to risk anyone trying to take you again. “Oh, I have the most perfect idea!”  
  
 _You didn’t like the sound of that._  
  
Fifteen minutes later, you were sitting in the living room as Oliver hearded three other men into the room. All three of them were complaining loudly, with plenty of vulgar words mixed in.  
  
“What the hell, Oliver?” grumbled the man from earlier this morning, glaring at the strawberry-haired man. What was this guy’s name again? Oliver said it last night but you were a little distracted at the time.  
  
“Allen, what have I said about swearing!” Allen, right. He rolled his eyes and mumbled a half-assed apology.  
  
“The question still stands, what are we doing?” A blonde with shades asked as he flopped onto the floor near you. Why was he wearing Aviators inside? You looked over at the couch to see a bored-looking man smoking a cigarette. Why did these guys look familiar?   
  
“You were all with Oliver when we first met,” you mumbled your discovery aloud.  
  
“Good job. You have half a brain.” You glared at the man on the couch.  
  
“Francois, don’t be rude! We’re all family now! And I figured some family time would be fun!” Oliver bounced up and down, fishing a few board games from the closet.  
  
 _‘Family’_ you thought, looking down at your lap. _‘These people will never be my family.’_ Just the idea made bile rise in your throat.  
  
“Since (y/n) is new, she gets to choose which game!” you blinked, staring at the pile of games in front of you. When’d that get there? You looked from the games to Oliver, then back.  
  
“Does that mean I can _choose_ not playing altogether?” you asked bitterly.  
  
“Don’t be like that, love!” Oliver pouted. Why were you being so stubborn? All he wanted was to be with you, and for you to be happy! _‘Of course, hearing her whimper in the store and elevator was nice, too. So was watching her shake in fear’_ he thought. No no, those thoughts were for later tonight. When he can have you writhing in pleasure, and maybe a little bit of pain. “Just choose a game and we can all play!” You rolled your eyes as you scanned over the games.  
  
“How about _‘Sorry’_?” You asked, slowly pulling out the box.  
  
“That’s only for four people!” You knew he’d catch that.  
  
“You four can play while I watch?” you asked sheepishly. You really couldn’t care less about getting to know these guys.  
  
“No! We have to all play!” you rolled your eyes. He was so damn dramatic. You frowned at his pouty face. Okay, that was a little cute. You sighed, your cheeks turning a light rose shade.  
  
“Fine.” you pulled out the deck of Uno cards. “How’s this for a game?” Oliver smiled and clapped lightly as he nodded.  
  
“Don’t we get a say in this?” Allen asked, glaring at you, causing you to shrug.  
  
“Hey, don’t get pissed at me! I don’t even wanna be here!” It wasn’t a lie. If you had your way you’d be at home right now. Eating junk food and playing video games. Or you’d be at work, dealing with customers. Or even out for a walk. Anywhere but here would be great.  
  
“Young lady!” you looked at Oliver, eyebrow raised. His face was contorted in a frowning pout like was disappointed or something. What did you do this time? “There’s no swearing in this house!” Your lips twitched as you tried not to laugh.  
  
“Good luck with that!” you chuckled lightly. Oliver’s upset face turned into one of slight shock. That chuckle was just to darn cute! He couldn’t wait to hear you actually laugh.  
  
Over an hour later, you had begun to relax. Sitting between Oliver and Matt, with Allen beside Oliver and Francois on the other side of Matt, you couldn’t contain your laughter as Allen and yourself kept preventing Oliver from actually playing.  
  
“Cockblocked, bro!” Allen yelled as he threw down a “Skip”. You laughed louder as Oliver’s face twisted in frustration.  
  
“Wait until i get you all with THIS,” you yelled as you threw down a 4, “totally normal card.” You laughed as Matt rolled his eyes and changed the colour. Francois laid down a random card, and Allen smirked, looking at you. You looked back and smiled at him.  
  
“Here you go, Oliver!” He laid down a 5.  
  
“Finally! I swear between the two of--” You laid down your own 5, stealing Oliver's chance. Oliver took a deep breath and looked at you, as you smiled innocently. “(Y/n),” he wasn’t happy. You giggled and looked at him innocently.  
  
“Yes, _Ollie_ ,” He looked at you, eyes wide. You hadn’t called him that before. Heck, you barely called him by his actual name! Was it the potion, or was it just the atmosphere? Either way, with that adorable look you were giving him he just couldn’t stay mad at you. He smiled and kissed your cheek, dismissing his frustration. You bit your lip and looked away trying to prevent the blush dusting your cheeks.  
  
Hours passed like that, with the five of you switching between games of Monopoly, Clue, Life and Candy Land (Oliver made his own little pink character). The only time you stopped was when you insisted on making lunch. After the shit Oliver made for breakfast you weren’t very enthusiastic about eating whatever he wanted to make.  
  
It was nice to actually sit down and relax.  
  
  
  
Hours later the others had left to do whatever it was they did and Oliver was handing you the remote to the television.  
  
“Put on whatever you like, I’ll be back in just a little while.” You looked at him in slight confusion. “I’m going to take your little friend home.” Alice. You had almost forgotten about her being trapped somewhere.  
  
“No, no. I wanna come with you! I wanna see her.” you said, frowning. Oliver shook his head.  
  
“You’re not leaving this house, not for a little while at least.” You pouted. “Just trust me, please.” What had he ever done to earn your trust?! You had a staredown with him for a whole minute before sighing and giving in.  
  
“Fine.” you huffed, turning the TV on, flipping through the channels. Once you settled on a channel Oliver gave you a kiss on your temple and walked out, yelling behind him “I’ll be back in thirty minutes, pet!” You really wished he’d stop calling you that. You sighed and rubbed your cheeks, trying to get rid of the heat that rose to them. What was with all the damn blushing? Shaking your head you looked at the TV.  
  
You decided on Spongebob. Why? You didn’t know. It was something mindless to watch while you waited for the crazy one to come back.  
  
“What we watching?” Matt asked as he entered the room ten minutes later, jumping over the back of the couch to sit next to you. You looked at him.  
  
“Spongebob. I just threw it on as something to watch,” you mumbled, bouncing your leg. The blond raised an eyebrow. “Where’d you go?”  
  
“Where’s Oliver?” he asked, shrugging off your question as he reached for the remote.  
  
“He went to take Amelia home. He promised he would, so he’s doing it.” you sighed, swatting his hand away, “TV’s mine until Oliver gets back.” you pouted, then looked towards the door. “Which he needs to hurry and do.” Why were you so anxious? It felt like something bad was happening.  
  
Twenty minutes the front door opened and in strolled the bright pink man, casual as ever.  
  
“Oliver...” you hopped up from your place between Matt and Al, who had joined you two about five minutes beforehand. “fucking finally, you were gone for like two hours!” you hissed, crossing your arms to resist the urge to hug him.  
  
“Pet, I was only gone for half an hour.” he chuckled, patting your head. “I can see the potion’s working,” he smirked lightly.  
  
“Wha’d’ya mean?” you grumbled.  
  
“How’ve you felt the past thirty minutes?” he asked, a sinister smirk plastered on his face.  
  
“I...” you frowned, thinking it over. “Oliver, what the hell did you do to me?” you asked.  
  
“Language, pet, language. I don’t like swearing,” he said, leading you back to the couch. “All I did was guarantee you wouldn’t leave me. The longer we’re away from each other, the worse you’ll feel.” Did it get worse? You didn’t want to know how worse it gets. You frowned as Oliver sat down, pulling you into his lap, facing him.  
  
“Oliver, I don’t like that,” you whispered, not bothering to fight against him.  
  
“Oh, but I do, pet,” he said, sliding a hand up the back of your dress as his other gently grasped one of your arms. You shivered a little, squeezing your eyes shut. “It means you won’t try to run away. And the longer it’s in the system, the better it is! The more docile you’ll be.” You looked at him. “You’ll be less violent, and you’ll listen much better, and you probably won’t swear! You did that a lot during our games. But soon you won’t do it because I don’t like it.” He nuzzled your cheek, “And you won’t do things I don’t like.” he giggled. You could feel the other two getting awkward as they got up and left the room. Abandoning you with this crazy man.  
  
“Oliver,” You frowned. “Oliver, that’s taking away what’s essentially me. Taking away my free will.” The idea of total obedience towards this man, or really anyone else, didn’t sit well in the pit of your stomach.  
  
“No, no, it’s just making some adjustments.” Why in the hell did he find this okay? His voice dropped. “Or would you prefer I chain you to my bed and condition you the old fashion way?” You shivered, something brewing in your stomach. Why were you getting turned on at the thought of being chained up by him? It had to be the implications, you hadn’t had sex in months, you were probably just thirsty. No matter how you felt there was no way you were sleeping with this man. You looked away from him, frowning. “You agreed to this, pet. Even if it was just to protect your little friends. You’ll learn to love it here, and love me just as much as I love you.” He kissed just below your ears and began kissing down your jaw.  
  
You shifted a little, trying to get comfortable. “Oliver, these “adjustments” are going to change who I am as a person,” you said, resting your hands on his shoulders. “If you’re going to just change who I am, then why do you keep saying you love me?” Oliver stopped and pulled back, smiling sweetly.  
  
“Because I love YOU. But just because I love you, doesn’t mean you don’t have your flaws.”  
  
“Right. Because throwing a tantrum and hurting my friends and kidnapping them isn’t a personality flaw!” you hissed, causing him to glare at you. “Kidnapping someone isn’t a personality flaw?” you asked, ignoring his tightening grip on your arm. “Forcing--” You yelped as he moved, pushing you onto your back on the couch. You stared at him, your shocked expression turning into fear as you saw a storm brewing in his eyes.  
  
“Pet, you’re angering me,” he growled lightly. “I love you, but I won’t hesitate to **punish** you if you push me too far.” You gulped, trying to look away from him, “Don’t look away from me, my pet.” he hummed, grabbing your chin and forcing you to look at him. “I love your laugh, but I’d love to hear what you sound like when I don’t treat you so nicely.” the drop in his voice sent shivers down your spine.  
  
“Oliver, please.” you whimpered as he leaned down, burying his face in the crook of your neck.  
  
“Like that, poppet, just like that.” Sadistic fucker. You growled lightly.  
  
“Oliver. I came with you, and I took that wretched potion of yours. I never said I’d sleep with you.” His eyes narrowed dangerously. “So get off of me,” you demanded. Oliver stayed like that, not moving an inch from his position. You held your breath, afraid of what might happen.  
  
Two minutes passed before he got off of you, eyes still narrowed dangerously. “Alright, poppet,” His voice was ice. “Alright. We won’t do anything just yet.” he straightened out his clothing. He’d be patient, he’d let you have your space. The potion shouldn't take to long to completely set in. He could wait until then. “We should head to bed,” He said, offering his hand. You looked at it before taking it and getting up.  
  
 _That night you slept alone, tossing and turning. It felt nice to not have eyes on you, but something felt off. The bed felt so empty, and so did your arms. You wanted something, no someone, to hold. It took all of your self-control not to crawl out of your bed and crawl into bed with someone else. Probably Oliver since he’d probably hurt one of the others._


End file.
